


Mixed Blessings

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherri's life may have drastically changed since that day at the bank, but she's still grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[**wendy**](http://wendy.livejournal.com/). Written for [](http://apocalypsos.livejournal.com/profile)[**apocalypsos**](http://apocalypsos.livejournal.com/)' [T-Shirt Junkie Fanfic Challenge](http://trollprincess.livejournal.com/1299625.html), using [this t-shirt](http://www.tshirthell.com/store/product.php?productid=546) as inspiration.

Sherri cupped her hands around the cooling cup of English Breakfast she'd made herself and frowned as she took a sip of the drink. She eyed the man sitting across the coffee table as made notations on the legal pad he had sitting across his lap, brows drawn together.

She had answered his questions truthfully, told him exactly what had happened, what she knew as the truth and his only response had been to nod and make notes.

She got the distinct impression he thought she was a few sandwiches short of a picnic.

Not that he'd be the first since the robbery. Her story of a dead girl who looked exactly like her, she who definitely _did not_ have an identical twin, nor a sister, inside the bank had garnered her quite a lot of attention, almost all of it negative. The way she'd lost her job, been discredited in the media, ostracized from friends, given looks of pity when she ventured out of her parent's house by neighbors and old family friends - it was all something she'd learned to live with since.

Because no matter what anyone thought of her or her story, she knew what had happened inside the bank that day.

Agent... Henrickson? Hendrickson? She couldn't remember, would check out the business card he'd handed her after he was gone, stood and smiled at her, the kind of smile you gave people you were afraid were going to snap any moment, like the weight of every day life was just too much for their fragile psyches'. She got up as well, sitting the mug on a coaster and following him down the short hallway to the door as he droned on about 'if she remembered anything else' and 'these men are extremely dangerous, so please contact my office if they contact you.'

She nodded and opened the door for him, giving him a wan smile as he turned once more on her parent's stoop to face her.

"Miss, I know what you went through was traumatic and it's not unlikely for someone who has gone through just such an experience to have faulty memories or to remember things incorrectly-"

She cut him off, any semblance of politeness wiped from her features. She was tired of being thought crazy and she especially didn't care for this man's condescending attitude.

"Agent, I know you think you're doing the right thing by hunting these men down, men you believe to be... 'monsters,' I believe is what you called them. But **I** know what happened in that bank, and I know what I saw. You can believe me or you can go on thinking I'm crazy but my story isn't going to change because you and everyone else think I'm insane. I know it's the truth. I'm alive today because of those two so-called monsters and if they're what the government considers monsters, god help us all."

With that, she slammed the heavy door in his face, smiling a little to herself as she made her way back to the living room. She may be back living at home, unemployed, thought of as the neighborhood cook, but she was alive.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
